Show 722 - Porta-Gun-John
Show 722 was recorded on the 26th of July, 2017. Opening Gary and Dino described their weekend at Frank Sinatra's house as a weekend in which they didn't care if they left the house. Gary described his hiring process twenty years ago where he got hired as the producer of the Tom Leykis show. Gary described how getting guests on the show, particularly guests that have done show before because of the different formats of each show. Gary was concerned that listeners might hear the guest on multiple shows and tune out if they heard the guest before. Show Topics 00:18:20 Jose "the train" made "healthier" spaghetti and fed them to Gary and Dino. Jose added oregano and fresh garlic. His girlfriend adds a turkey meat sauce. 00:22:00 Dean described the condition of his apartment 00:23:30 Gary said that he has talked Tom down from a position of anger. 00:32:00 Gary wanted to correct a statement made by John Car where John Car misconstrued a statement made by Gary. Gary said it was "odd" that a gay man would defend MGTOW. Gary also responded that he would make it clear that he was not referring to the movement as a whole, only to a specific segment within the movement that "swear off women." Gary also said he accidently used his personal account to respond instead of the show account. When he went to go to edit his statement, Gary was worried he accidentally deleted John Car's comment. 00:37:00 Dean said that Paul was important to the movement. 00:38:40 John Car also made a statement that Mexicali brew might not have been made in the city its named after. 00:44:35 Gary said he was "wound the fuck up" 00:47:48 Gary announces Pool Party at Gun John's house. 01:04:40 Jose was asked about if he had a "radio nightmare" 01:24:20 Gary talked about knowing radio employees who would be drunk during work hours. Frankie MacDonald 01:26:28 Segment Begins Dean commented that Frankie looks "tired." Frankie said that he did a lot of walking today. The first day Frankie spoke with Gary and Dino was February 25, 2015 Frankie saw Jose and said that he (Frankie) was bigger. 01:34:10 Gary accidentally called Frankie MacDonald, "Frank Car" Gary said that Dean goofing gets to the point where people misconstrue his goofing as reality. 01:43:10 Dean said that Gary pissed off "Gun John Car" Bransky's Blue Collar Brew Review Tijuana Bufadora submitted by Georgie Porgie 01:45:15 Sgment Begins 01:48:15 John Fucking Caldwell is not from the CR 01:48:45 Gary asked what tune is used for the Blue Collar Brew Review. 01:50:10 Not John Car Not John Car Show Topics, continued Woman caught dangling from a Border Fence 01:54:00 Asking what the bufadora is (Spanish, literally "blow hole") 02:01:00 Gary and Dino compare and contrast Mexican beers, noting that the craft brewery movement is starting to creep into Mexico. Snack Exchange 02:03:40 Tayto Cheese and Onion chips from Ireland submitted by Stephanie in Sacramento Described as "not too thick" 02:13:37 Midtown Jerky Sweet Heat, Sesame Citrus and Peppered submitted by Stephanie of Sacramento Gary tasted a little sweetness and some red peppers. Show Topics 02:26:00 There is a clown motel in Tonopah, NV the hotel 02:28:40 is hopes to sell for $900,000 . 02:35:01 Gary said, "you and John Car probably love him" (OJ Simpson) 02:58:00 A clip is played of the group of students who go to Guatemala and try to spend only $1 per day 03:05:40 Julio Jones loses a $100,000 diamond earring and a team of divers go 65ft down to look for it General discussion of skiing and where Chuck is going to ski. Dean wants Chuck to go to the Seattle get together. Gary made a joke about Chuck and John Car being MGTOW supporters.